


Chocolate Makes Everything Better

by DeadEye09



Category: Fire Force - Fandom, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Brigade of Flames (Manga), 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Benimaru has a major sweet tooth, F/M, Fanfiction, Jealousy, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEye09/pseuds/DeadEye09
Summary: Who doesn't love sweets?





	Chocolate Makes Everything Better

Benimaru had an exhausting day of putting out infernals left and right, thanks to those crazy oh-holier-than-thou “Evangelists.” He had been looking forward to his shift at the guardhouse finishing earlier in the afternoon so you two could spend the rest of the day lazing around the house together.

With you, he wasn’t the captain of company seven he was just Benny. He especially cherished in the nights you two would sit on the patio gazing at the moon while drinking sake (even though the man would get drunk just after a sip), and just talking about whatever came to mind.

Here he was lying out on the wooden flooring of the patio; fresh out of a steaming shower he tempered himself with his pyrokinetic powers. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes later, and you still weren’t home.

While Benimaru was indeed a stern man of justice, he had a serious sweet tooth. You texted him earlier saying you were going to pick up some of his favorite dango after your shift at the company had ended.

“Maybe the mochi shop is busy today,” Benimaru mumbled to himself. But after waiting another fifteen minutes, he decided to meet you there.

He walked with a steady pace, his arms folded into the blue sleeves of his loose garment.

The town alleyway of Asakusa had tiny shops lined up on either side, with a constant flow of people moving in and out. Benimaru gave a lazy wave to the old folks that called out to him from the stalls as he walked on by. It wasn’t long before he saw the familiar mochi shop with a long line of customers. He scanned through the line with his candy cane colored eyes, when they spotted you walking arm and arm around the far corner with another man.

Benimaru stiffly tilted his neck to side, his brows furrowing in confusion. You didn’t say that you had planned to meet anyone else on your way home; so who was this tall man with short brown hair? He whispered something in your ear that made you laugh. Benimaru decided it was best to stay silent for now as he softened his footsteps and followed from behind.

The conversation between you and man continued when Benimaru heard you clearly say, “He doesn’t have to know” as you giggled. The aforementioned man loosened his arm from yours before unlocking the door to a home, which you were about to enter.

Benimaru’s blood started to boil. You turned your head to the side when your peripherals caught sight of the familiar glowing fire.

“Ben-“ was all you managed when Benimaru flew past you and held the man with brown hair against the door, his forearm pressed against his throat. 

“Hinawa?” Benimaru’s eyes narrowed as he recognized company eight’s lieutenant. He never knew you to be on close enough terms with Hinawa to be alone in his home with him.

“Benny let him go!” You shouted, trying to pry Benimaru’s muscled arm from Hinawa’s throat. Hinawa forcibly pushed Benimaru’s forearm away, coughing as air reentered his lungs.

“Hinawa, are you alright?” You rushed to his side, your arm around him as he sat bent over on the floor.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hinawa replied flatly before rising to his feet to walk past you and into another room.

“Where do you think you’re going!” Benimaru shouted, his aura raging in anger. You lunged in front of him, pushing against his chest from going after Hinawa.

“Benny will you listen to me for a second!”

“I saw you two together! What were you two-“

“Here,” Benimaru looked perplexed as Hinawa walked back out from the room and held out a small white box containing chocolate covered dango.

“(Y/N) practically begged me to get these for you. She said they’re always sold out by the time she gets there.”

“They’re your favorite and that’s why I asked Hinawa to get them for me since his shift at the company finishes earlier than mine. I was on my way to pick them up from him,” you carefully explained.

Benimaru sighed as his shoulders fell, rubbing a tired hand over his face. “Then why were you two walking so close to each other? Isn’t he supposed to be your superior?” Your grin turned into laughter as you turned towards Hinawa, pointing your thumb towards him.

“Oh Hinawa? He’s my older brother.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fight between Company Eight and Benimaru, and clearly where he’s sitting there eating mochi lol.


End file.
